With digital radiography, the radiation image exposures captured on radiation-sensitive layers in X-ray imaging panels are converted to electronic image data which is then stored in memory circuitry for subsequent read-out and display on suitable electronic image display devices. Monte Carlo simulation tools are well known to assist, modify or be calculate volumetric or 3D representations of imaged objects (e.g., radiographic imaged objects). However, the computational resources to operate such tools to model discrete components of radiographic imaging systems have heretofore severely restricted the deployment of such tools for volumetric radiographic imaging.